


Deathless Death & Death

by kribban



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dean's moral code, Episode: s12e14 The Raid, F/M, Just because it's skeevy doesn't mean it's dub-con, Killing, Post-Episode: s12e14 The Raid, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Dean feels bad for the vampire Ketch was beating up and decides to sweeten the pot.





	Deathless Death & Death

She looks like a kid, not much older than Jody's girls, but vampires don't age after they've been turned. The battered, bloodied girl before him could be older than he is, could be older than Mom. Still, the optics of the situation are shitty and fuck it, that bothers him. 

”Tell you what,” he says and turns his head away from Mr. Bitchface. ”How 'bout I sweeten the pot?”

*** 

Later, Mom and Sam are okay, and the vamps are all dead, including _the Alpha_ Dean thinks a little giddily. He tells Sam he'll be back in a few hours and takes the car. 

The vamp's exactly where he left her, cuffed to the radiator and stiff with paralysis. Her nose is broken, but he did a good job cleaning her face earlier because there's only a faint trace of blood left. She looks almost bored. 

”Dead Man's Blood,” he says theatrically and drops his bag on the concrete floor. ”Does fuck all to dull the senses. You can't move much, but you can still feel _everything_.” 

”Lucky me,” the girl scoffs and would probably roll her eyes if she had enough muscle control. 

He throws his hands up. ”Hey, if you don't want it we can skip straight to the main event.”

”No, no, I want it. I deserve it,” she says insistently. ”I helped you, didn't I?” 

”Yeah, you helped me all right. All your friends are dead.” He crouches next to her and takes out a small knife from his back pocket. ”Your whole nest's been wiped out, and that's all thanks to you.”

”They weren't my friends,” she says quickly, but the guilt on her face is unmistakable.

*** 

Like all vamps, she needs a bit of blood to get the circulation going. He cuts a neat line on the back of his wrist where he's already got plenty of scars and presses it against her lips. 

”Any requests? I'm good with the basics.”

He gave her a low enough dose that she can still swallow (and talk; Dean's not _that_ kind of asshole) and she drinks his blood eagerly. She's not trying to bite him, but her fangs feel sharp when they brush against his skin. The pupils of her eyes dilate and her face gets a little bit of color back, and he likes it; this visual reminder of what she is. 

”All right, that's enough,” he says after a while and pulls his arm away, noticing how her gaze follows it longingly. 

Dean tugs the sleeve down over the still bleeding cut and snaps his fingers in front of her face. ”Hey! Eyes up here.”

That seems to snap her out of her daze and she blinks, eyes darker, more alert. A smear of blood covers the curve of her lip and she licks it off hungrily.

”Eat me out. I don't want your dick in me.”

The snappy comeback's on the tip of Dean's tongue, but he's supposed to be doing a charitable thing here, so he keeps it to himself. Her legs are heavy and it takes him a minute getting the jeans off of her. Her panties are plain, white cotton, and once he's settled between her thighs he licks a broad stroke down her labia. 

”You sure you want these off, sweetheart?” 

The vamp glares at him, but he can already smell how turned on she is. Her eyes flutter shut. ”Don't tease me.”

She's cute, really. All bark and no bite. Under other circumstances...

The panties come off easily. She's got a full bush, all Hippie style, and bits and pieces that are already swollen. He licks between her folds until his tongue comes away wet, and then seeks out her clit.

Benny liked a bit of teeth and maybe that's a vamp thing because the girl's breathing hitches and the sound she makes is somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Dean's careful not to draw blood, just scrapes his teeth lightly against the sensitive flesh until it sounds like she's getting too close. He moves away and presses his face into her cunt for a minute.

He's pretty good at telling where a chick is in her menstrual cycle; knows the stretchy stuff means he has to use a condom. But vamps can't make babies, and what's dripping down his cheek now is closer to water than human bodily fluids. Salty, but without substance. 

Heck, if it weren't for that little bit of his blood in her system, she wouldn't even be wet. 

Dean takes her clit in his mouth again and suckles it until she comes, and for a while after that.

He gives her five minutes to enjoy the endorphins. 

***

Ironically, the Dead Man's Blood is just starting to wear off. She's able to sit up straight and hold her head in the position he has placed her. She blinks up at him, suppresses a yawn. 

”All of that, just to prove to yourself you're not like that other guy?”

Dean flexes his wrist. ”You wanna close your eyes now. Makes it easier on you.”

For a second it looks like she wants to say something else, but she shrugs and does as she's told.

It's quick. He wouldn't lie about that.

**Author's Note:**

> As a non-English speaker, I would really appreciate it if you pointed out words or phrases that I've messed up. <3


End file.
